Castillos
by flower.thatblooms.in.adversity
Summary: Una corta historia inspirada por la cancion 'Castillos' de Amanda Miguel. Catalina de Aragon y Enrique VIII A short story inspired by the song 'Castillos' by Amanda Miguel. KOA/Henry En Espanol y Ingles/In both Spanish and English.


**Hola a todos! Esta es mi prima historia en español, así que me doy cuenta de que probablemente habrá algunos errores de gramática. Lo cual es muy malo porque el español es mi lengua materna. Lol. Bueno, espero que les guste, la versión en Inglés seguirá la versión en español.**

**La canción es "Castillos" de Amanda Miguel.  
**

* * *

**Hello everyone! This is my first ever story in Spanish, so I realize there will probably be some grammar mistakes. Which is really bad because Spanish was my first language. Lol. Oh well, I hope you enjoy, the English version will follow the Spanish version.**

**The song is "Castillos" by Amanda Miguel.**

* * *

VERSION ESPANOL / SPANISH VERSION:

**_Hubo una vez un país de miel  
con tejados color bermellón,  
donde yo era reina y el era el rey,  
en un reino de cuentos de amor,_**

Catalina de Aragon todavía recordaba los días en que ella y Enrique habían vivido en esa tierra de miel. Y ella lo había tejido del color de bermellón, porque simbolizaba, la eternidad, el amor, el matrimonio, y la religión, todas las cosas que ella guardaba mas cercano a su corazón

Ella había sido reina y el rey de corazones, en su propio cuento de hadas que parecía que nunca iba a terminar.

**_Mi mágico castillo en el aire,_**  
_**brillaba transparente bajo el sol,**  
_

Su castillo mágico, que brillaba transparente bajo el sol, que brillo más cuando, por fin, tuvo a su ángel, su princesa María.

Y todo parecía seguir igual. Ella todavía parecía vivir en ese cuento encantado.

**_hubo luego aquella tormenta cruel,_**  
**_y el castillo del aire cayo,  
_**

Y entonces todo se vino abajo, su amor, su matrimonio, y todo porque ella era demasiada vieja para tener más hijos. Pero Catalina no se dio por vencida, ni cuando ese castillo cayó.

**_A la luz de un rayo se abrió a mis pies, __el abismo de su corazón,_**  
**_entonces pude verlo tal cual era,_**  
**_y lo que descubrí me destrozo,_**

Ella se había cegado durante mucho tiempo, pensando que aún vivía en ese cuento de hadas, pero cuando por fin vio lo que Enrique era en realidad, su corazón se destrozo._  
_

**_Mi rey era un monstruo de piedra,_**  
**_con el corazón de piedra,_**

Su rey, su amado Enrique, era un monstruo que ahora era frío, y que parecía estar hecha de piedra. Ya no era el que la abrazaba, la acariciaba, el que le daba besos cada día. El corazón del rey se había convertido en la piedra, pero Catalina seguía creyendo que un día el iba a cambiar.

**_pago por mi amor con piedras,_**

**_rompió mi ilusión con piedras,_**

Pero el pagó por el amor de su reina con humillarla delante de todos,con su nuevo amor, Ana Bolena.  
Pero Catalina todavía lo amaba, aunque él pagaba por su amor con solo piedras.

Pero más tarde la reina sola entendió, y vio que ella no volvería a tener ese cuento de hadas nunca más. Y su ilusión se rompió en mil pedazos.

**_Yo fui una vez esa ingenua fiel_**  
**_que este cuento creyó realidad,_**

Ella había sido ingenua y fiel, y se creía de todo lo que él le decía . Ella creía que siempre habrá aquellos castillos en el cielo, todo un dulce sueño.  
Y ella había creído en este cuento de hadas, que ahora era algo del pasado.

**_y pague tan caro mi estupidez,_**

Ella pagó caro con su corazón que se había roto. Ella pagó con nunca volver a ver a su pequeña ángel otra vez. Ella pagó con la pérdida de aquel rey que le había sido fiel a ella

**_que no quiero atreverme a soñar_**

,Ahora Catalina ya no quería soñar, ella ya no quería pensar en las cosas buenas, porque todas sus ilusiones se fueron de su corazón, y nunca más regresaron._  
_

**_No quiero mas castillos en el aire,_**  
**_ni reyes que lastiman sin piedad_**

Ella ya no quería más falsos castillos en el cielo, porque no eran más que una gran fantasía.  
Y ella ya no quería un rey que lastimara sin piedad a una mujer que había sido su reina amada.

**_Mi rey era un monstruo de piedra,_**  
**_con el corazón de piedra,_**  
**_su amor siempre fue mentira,_**  
**_castillos que hoy son ruinas_**

Su rey había sido hecho de piedra, y el corazón también.  
"Y su amor", Catalina ahora pensaba, "siempre había sido solo una mentira."Y ahora lo único que quedaba de esta "historia de amor" eran dos corazones que nunca volverían a amar verdaderamente. Y castillos que ahora estaban en ruinas.

* * *

ENGLISH VERSION:

**_There was once a land of honey,_**

**_With woven colored vermillion,_**

**_Where I was queen and he was the king,_**

**_In a kingdom of stories of love,_**

Katharine of Aragon still remembered the days that she and Henry had once lived in that land of honey. And she had woven that land the color of vermillion, because it symbolized, eternity, love, marriage and religion, all the things she held closest to her heart.

She had been queen and he the king of hearts, in their own fairytale that seemed like it would never end.

**_My magical castle in the air,_**

**_That glowed transparent under the sun,_**

Her magic castle, which glowed transparent under the sun, glowed more when she, at last, had her angel, her Princess Mary.

And everything seemed to stay the same. She still seemed to live in that enchanted tale.

**_Then there came that cruel storm,_**

**_And from the sky the castle fell._**

And then it all came apart, her love, her marriage, and all because she was too old to bear more children. But Katharine didn't give up, even when that castle fell.

**_Then a ray of light opened at my feet, the abyss of his heart_**

**_And then I could see how he really was._**

**_And what I discovered ripped me apart_**

She had blinded herself for too long, thinking that she still lived in that fairytale, but when she finally saw who Henry really was, her heart was ripped apart.

**_My king was a monster, made of stone_**

**_With a heart of stone,_**

Her king, her beloved Henry, was a monster who was cold, and who seemed to be made out of stone. He was no longer the one who hugged her, he caressed her, and who gave her kisses every day. The heart of the king had turned into stone, but Katharine still believed that one day he would change.

**_He paid for my love, with stones_**

**_He tore my illusion with stones._**

But he paid for the love of his queen by humiliating her in front of everyone, with his new love, Anne Boleyn.  
But Katharine still loved him, even though he paid for her love with stones.

But later on the queen herself understood, and she saw that she would never again have that fairytale ever again. And her illusion was torn in a million pieces. _  
_

**_I was once that naïve and faithful_**  
**_That I believed that fairytale to be true,_**

She had once been naïve and faithful, that she believed everything he told her. She believed that there would always be those castles up in the sky, everything a sweet dream.  
And she had believed this fairytale that now was something of the past.

**_So I expensively I paid my stupidity,_**

She paid expensively with her heart that had been broken. She paid with never again seeing her little angel again. She paid by losing that king that had once been faithful to her.

**_I do not to dare to dream,_**

Now Katharine didn't want to dream, she didn't want to think about good things, because all her illusions left from her heart, and they never returned.

**_I do not want more castles in the sky,_**

**_Or kings that hurt mercilessly_**

She didn't want any more false castles in the sky, because they were only a big fantasy.  
And she didn't want a king that hurt a woman that had once been his beloved queen without mercy.

**_My king was a monster made of stone,_**  
**_with the heart of stone,_**  
**_his love was always a lie,_**  
**_Castles that today lay in ruins._**

Her king had been made of stone, and his heart as well.  
"And his love," Katharine now thought, "Had always been a lie."

And now all that was left was from this 'love story' was two hearts that would never truly love again. And castles that now lay in ruins.

* * *

¿Cómo les gusto? ¿Estuvo bien? Muy mal? Bueno, yo nunca sabre si ustedes no opinan! Así que por favor R&R! Yo los amare para siempre si me dejan su honesta opinión. (:

How'd you guys like it? Was it good? Was it bad? Well I'll never know unless you review! So please R&R! I'll love you forever if you did, so please leave me your honest opinion. (:


End file.
